


This Is How It Ends *Rewrite*

by ObsessedScribe



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a Mess, Drama & Romance, F/M, FOREVER LOVE, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Han Solo, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron Are After the Same Woman, Kylo Ren in Love, Leia Organa Ships It, Maybe Kylo isn't so bad, Mental Health Issues, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Han Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Leia Organa, POV Poe Dameron, Parent Ben Solo, Parent Han Solo, Parent Kylo Ren, Parents Han and Leia, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Past Relationship(s), Poe Dameron Wants to Kill Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Redeemed Ben Solo, Return from the dark side, Skywalker Family Drama, Space Mom Leia Organa, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Ulterior Motives, Young Ben Solo, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedScribe/pseuds/ObsessedScribe
Summary: A completely revised alternate version of the rise and fall of Kylo Ren (pre-TFA through post-TROS). Vague on purpose. Probably will contain TROS spoilers. I don't own anything except my OC.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disturbance in the Force...

**T** hey always came to her at night.

Once the roars of their fighters, clamber of the control room, and hum of personnel dimmed in the darkness, Leia could hear their heartbeats.

The farther away Ben strayed from her, the more recurring the sensation became. It was a sign, telling her to act swiftly.

Leia had always known this day would come, but she’d desperately hoped it’d be under wildly different circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, babies.


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most daring pilot in the galaxy receives an assignment.

_**C** l_ _assified._

The pilot, stunned by the cryptic behavior of his superior, approached his ship with a head full of questions. This wasn’t classified, this was a kriffing wild goose chase.

* * *

_“You’re sending me where?”_

_Astonished, Poe gaped at General Organa. Her dark eyes were focused; she blinked once as she looked back at him._

_“Akiva.”_

_She didn’t embellish._

_“Now?”_

_Her lips pursed. He folded his arms across his chest, bewildered at the timing._

_Lor San Tekka was a hard man to find, but they were getting closer all the time. That map was essential and they would acquire it by any means necessary._

_On top of that, there was the ongoing secret investigation of a possible mole within the Resistance. The idea of his focus being split even more aggravated him._

_“Why not send Snap? We’re right in the middle of—what could possibly be on Akiva?”_

_“It’s classified,” she interjected. “And I trust you to be discreet.”_

_They stared at one another for a moment. Leia knew how to peak his interest._

_“Classified?”_

_“Yes. I need you to retrieve Jana Usac and bring both her and her daughter to base. Their safety has been compromised with the recent emergency election.”_

_“Usac?” His dark brow furrowed. “Who the kriff is Usac? Is she a pilot?”_

_“No.”_

_“First Order defector?”_

_“Commander.”_

_“Oh c’mon, General.” He laughed. It was out of character for her to withhold so many details._

_Poe looked on, waiting for instruction._

_“You will complete the extraction as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. It would be unwise to draw attention to yourself.”_

_The crease in her forehead told him Leia meant business._

_“She’ll be going by an alias, which I don’t have, and I don’t know her daughter’s name. All the information I have is on this datapad.”_

_Poe balked incredulously at that._

_“You’ve got to be kidding me. This isn’t—”_

_Leia cleared her throat. He sighed stubbornly._

_“Anything else?”_

_“You leave now.”_

* * *

“Well, BB8,” he said as he opened up the coordinates that has been transmitted to his navicomputer. “No pressure here, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is on Akiva?!


	3. The Pick-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe arrives in Myrra.

**I** f he had been aggravated before, waiting around the Myrra spaceport made him feel even more so. It didn’t seem to matter where he stepped, he was standing in puddles that nearly engulfed his boots, and if there was anything that irritated Poe, it was soggy socks.

It looked like it had been raining for days, maybe weeks.

A passerby casually made some remark about it being the dry season; Poe quirked an eyebrow and muttered nonsensically to himself.

_Karking planet._

Despite the dampness, however, life was absolutely bustling. Market stalls were full and the city’s inhabitants milled about. First Order officers were sprinkled into mix, but they lacked the overpowering menace he’d experienced elsewhere.

He huffed as he scanned the crowd. Poe had been instructed to find a woman in a red scarf.

_A red kriffing scarf. In a city of at least a million._

The data provided the rendezvous location and also include Jana’s birthdate, general description, homeworld, and a word that meant nothing to him. It was just there at the end of the page.

_Loads of help._

…

After twenty minutes or so, Poe began to get anxious. He was not inclined to leave the designated area and go wandering around the city or, Force forbid, the entirety of Akiva. But if he failed, it would be a strike against him. He wanted to remain on the General's good side.

He waited another ten minutes before checking his comm. Maybe he’d missed a transmission from base informing him of revisions to the plan? This one seemed of the fly-by-night variety anyway; a change would not have surprised him.

It was then a bright swath of scarlet caught his eye.

Red scarf. _Check._

Female. _Check._

Young. _Check._

Lithe. _Check._

Poe made his move, shaking his head at the audacity of it all. 

...

The auburn-haired woman eyed him warily as he approached. Her thin shoulders were squared, and he could tell that even if she was small, she was scrappy.

“Jana Usac?”

“Pardon?”

She was also smart.

“Jana Usac of Chandrila, 5 ABY…”

“I don’t—” Her brow furrowed.

“Poe Dameron.” Poe rolled his eyes as he ungloved his hand and flashed the Resistance insignia hidden in his ring. “Leia Organa sent me.”

She looked at him blankly and his entire body tensed. Steam nearly began pouring out of his ears as he began to argue.

“What do you mean—?”

_Wait, what had that stupid word been?_

“Fire lily?”

Satisfaction finally flashed in her green eyes and she nodded.

“Guess I should’ve started with that,” Poe mused aloud as he glanced around at the handful of storm troopers stationed nearby. He huffed.

It was becoming uncomfortable out in the open like this. However, they didn’t seem too interested in their surroundings, which told Poe that First Order control was imminent, but not yet officially in place.

“Hey. Where’s the kid?”

“She’s hidden,” Jana answered curtly.

“What?” He shook his head. “Ahh, no. This is not…where?”

“Not far. I couldn’t risk compromising her if something did work out here.” She gestured to his ship. “We can take that.”

“Compromise—who is she?”

Jana sidestepped him and began walking toward the corvette.

“Well, I’m pretty sure she’s a Jedi.”

….

With Jana’s directions, they soon arrived at a small cottage nestled up against the jungle's edge. They were at least 25 miles out of the capital city, which basically put them in the wilderness. Poe glanced at Jana out of the corner of his eyes. She must have been resourceful too. Although, Leia had mentioned she was a teacher at the primary school, but still…this was a hike.

“How long have you been out here?” 

“Six years,” she answered nonchalantly as she scanned the small clearing.

Upon landing, she immediately stood up and exited the ship.

Poe followed cooperatively as she marched toward a small shed. She certainly wasn’t going to be spilling many more secrets, at least not yet. The Jedi thing had been kind of huge. His mind was still reeling.

Once inside, Jana lifted a nondescript hatch from the floor and knelt down.

“Mamma.” A soft voice broke the silence as a little girl, no more than five or six, rose up a ladder.

He was expecting an older child, something more formidable. Although, the Jedi were basically "extinct" so he supposed even this tiny thing posed _some_ kind of threat.

She spoke softly with her mother until her eyes landed on him. They bore into his intently and he shifted feet.

“What?” Poe looked over his shoulders and back at the child. “What's going on?”

“We’ll grab our packs and head out,” Jana said as she led the way yet again. “I don’t know what’s happening, but Leia said to be quick about things.”

“That’s about all she said,” Poe agreed.

…

Their packs were stowed and seatbelts buckled. Mara unceremoniously announced that she had never been to space before.

“Well, kid,” Poe answered, feeling calmer and tad more jovial since meeting the child. “I think you’re going to love it.”

Poe caught the gentle smirk on Jana’s lips and smiled inwardly. Maybe she wasn't as severe as she appeared.

As they pulled away, Poe took one last look at the cottage.

“Hey,” he pointed at an object coming out of the trees. “That yours?”

Jana peered down. Poe caught the expressiveness of her eyebrows as she scrutinized the area.

“Oh. No, it’s a bioscience droid.” Her frown suggested she believed otherwise. “Been out here for a while now studying the plant life…at least that’s what I was told when I inquired about it. I was relieved to receive Leia’s message, I’ll admit. I’ve been keeping an eye on it.”

_Interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your interest has been peaked. If you're wondering what Jana (JAY-na) looks like, I am imagining a shorter, darker-haired Rose Leslie. 
> 
> Peace out.


	4. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past reveals itself.

**J** ana watched Mara’s reflection in the window. The child’s dark eyes hadn’t left the pilot since they’d departed.

Her curiosity was boundless, which both pleased and terrified Jana. Though it served a purpose, Jana feared the overall isolation they lived in would foster naivety or a false sense of security, and from the way Mara had become instantly enamored with this new man, she hadn’t been too far off.

Once they settled in, the pilot (Jana regrettably failed to remember his name) had been kind enough to notice Mara’s interest and casually began explaining each button on the control panel. She sighed dreamily the way little love-struck girls do, nodding raptly as if she knew exactly what he was talking about. When he turned to ask her a question directly, Mara shyly looked the other way.

Despite it all—the hiding, the running, the secrecy, and the danger—Jana admitted this was cute. She did her best to focus on that rather than the steady throbbing of her heart and arms; her adrenaline had been running high for the past day.

As if genuinely appreciating the display of such genuine innocence in the midst of war, the pilot gave Jana a soft smile as Mara began fiddling with her seatbelt, trying to avoid eye contact.

…

The journey passed in almost complete silence, save for the occasional conversation between the orange and white droid and the pilot. Jana wanted to ask where he’d learned to speak binary, but she held her tongue. The answer didn’t really matter at the moment, even if the small talk could help ease her nerves.

Mild guilt over the severity of her attitude pricked at her, but she’d sort it out later; this sort of activity wasn’t part of her usual routine, as she assumed it was for him.

…

As they were cleared for landing, Jana looked over her shoulder at Mara, whose face was now pressed up against the window. Her rapt attention on the pilot shifted once they reached Resistance airspace. She was looking for someone.

Approaching six in a few months, Mara had begun displaying signs of the Force at a young age—exactly as Leia predicted. Just like everything else about her daughter, this was bittersweet for Jana. She was special, like her father.

The thought of that—of him—brought warmth to Jana’s chest that spread quickly to her extremities. Her face flushed with the sudden memory of waking in the mornings to see his dark eyes studying her, his fingers tracing patterns on her skin.

…

Ben Solo was about as intense and vast as the Deep Core. He was by no means an easy man to love, but that’s exactly what Jana loved about him. She never wanted to change him; rather, she was desperate to show him he was perfect as he was. He needed someone to show him that, someone with the capacity to appreciate him; she could sense it, even as children, and she more than willing to take on the task.

Han and Leia adored him, she knew they did; they just had a different way of showing it, and they certainly struggled to understand their son. Whenever something was intended to help him, it only hurt. He was constantly met with opposition or aversion. It broke her heart to watch him struggle.

Though his focus could become heavy and uncomfortable at times, Jana had always relished being at the very center of it. His absence was as if the sun had stopped shining almost entirely.

She missed him.

…

Things had changed near the end. Going to the temple simply and swiftly pushed him toward the edge, if not almost completely over it. He became more confused and erratic—volatile. She was convinced she was losing him.

Until that morning when they’d last spoke and he had figured everything out.

He’d been so happy—the happiest she’d seen him in a long time, his bright smile illuminating his brilliant features. Emotions high, she choked back tears as she listened to his impassioned speech.

He said he was coming back to her. That he’d made a decision; he wanted to get as far away from his family’s legacy as possible. They were going to move on with their lives, together. His elation (and relief) was palpable.

And then he was ripped away, just like that. There had been an attack on the temple. She’d never even been able to see the body.

...

When Leia had discovered her pregnancy, Jana was immediately whisked away out of concerns for her safety.

“Did Ben know,” she had pressed Jana.

"No," Jana replied, uncertain of where the urge to lie had come from.

Leia was adamant that the First Order would want Ben’s child; they were hunting Jedi and the baby was sure to carry the gifts of the Skywalker bloodline. She would be used for her abilities or killed—or both.

Jana did as she was instructed. It had all happened so quickly—so tumultuously. She just knew the baby was the last piece of Ben she had, and she wasn’t about it to let that be taken from her too.

…

Memories of him destroyed her, but she'd never fully be able to let them go. They were all that just the two of them shared.

They were a reminder of what he had been.

Despite his insistence they were moving on, she knew he'd always carry pain and anguish; Jana didn’t want Mara’s gift to cause her that struggle. Without the proper tutelage, though, what would happen?

The goodness and peace Jana strived to instill could only take her so far; Jana had witnessed that firsthand. Mara needed someone to train her, but it impossible. Kylo Ren could never find out about her.

To further ensure their safety, Leia had never even known the name Jana had chosen to name the baby, nor the alias she had chosen for herself. Those privileges hadn’t even been bestowed upon Han and Chewie, who visited semi-annually.

Surely, though, Leia knew what needed to be done, which Jana hoped to discuss with her after she learned the reason for secreting them away from their peaceful lives. She had her suspicions and she wondered if they matched Leia’s.

…

“Ready?” The pilot’s voice shook Jana from her thoughts.

Overwhelmed with thoughts prompted by the trip, Janna nodded as she jumped up and stretched out for their packs. Her head swam and, feeling lightheaded, she slipped. The pilot reached for her, grabbing her arms before she feel.

“You alright?” Frowning, he held her.

Jana looked at him, dizzy. Where the pilot had been standing she saw Ben instead. Ben smiled uncertainly, giving her a gentle shake, as her heart exploded.

“Hey.”

“Yes.” Jana snapped into focus and pulled away from his grasp.

Ben was dead.

It was the pilot whose hand was lingering over her shoulder, not his.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 **T** hough Leia felt their presence before they even touched the ground, she did her best not to look anxious.

She consciously took her time walking to the landing strip.

Leia never thought things would get this far—that everything would spiral so deeply beyond her control that what she had done so thoughtfully years before now felt so callously indiscriminate.

She had taken years of a young woman’s life, and for what? The very likely reality was that Ben would never return.

Leia had already lost her son, husband, and brother, and she was about to lose even more.

A vision of Jana, years earlier, struck her suddenly.

Wide-eyed in panic, Jana had stood in her doorway unable to utter a single word. Leia and Han had gone to her as soon as Luke told them what had happened.

They told her a _variation_ of the truth. It hadn't been easy, but it had been the best decision at the time. There was no telling what her son would do.

Jana had looked from the floor to the ceiling and then back at the floor as her thin fingers twisted around her hands. She hadn’t needed to say anything though; Leia knew. Jana’s deep green eyes were round with tears as she sobbed, curling into Leia’s arms like a frightened little girl.

Leia, both afraid of and desperate for her presence at the same time, held onto Jana tightly.

There were happier memories, Leia knew—she thought of them often—but that was always the one that surfaced first.

…

Outside, Poe approached solemnly. Leia mused that he was sulking about being kept in the dark. His look was questioning as he glanced at Jana and then at Leia. Leia just held her breath. She didn’t know what information Jana had divulged.

Jana walked beside Poe, carrying a girl in her arms. She stopped midstride when she caught Leia’s eyes and set the child down. Leia watched as Poe spoke softly to her before nodding and stepping aside.

He would remain within earshot, Leia knew; she could sense a budding devotion to his cargo.

Upon seeing Jana fully, Leia gasped. Her beauty, both striking and plain all at once, had not diminished in the years that had passed. The auburn hair Jana had always worn down to the middle of her back in her youth was the same. Leia could hear her son, not much older than the child in front of her now, telling her how his friend’s pretty hair must have been the same color as the Alderaanian flame-lily he’d heard about from stories.

The memory, though, hardly had a chance to sting as Jana threw herself into Leia’s arms.

Tears flowed easily down her cheeks as she held onto Jana tightly, smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead. She had to hold onto to the moment before it all went to krif.

“It’s so good to see you again,” Leia said as she cupped Jana’s face. Jana merely nodded through her tears and squeezed her tightly once more.

It was deja vu.

“I’m also sorry it had to be done this way.” _More than you know_ , Leia thought to herself.

“I understand.” Jana wiped away tears with the back of her hand.

Her stomach clenched, but Leia remained poised—she had to at least for a little while longer. Out of uneasiness, she dropped her gaze to the most beautiful little, dark-haired girl at their side.

Leia swallowed her tears this time, kneeling down to meet her granddaughter face-to-face. Her familiar eyes were heart breaking, twisting Leia’s insides more tightly.

The storm had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please :)


	5. The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Kylo Ren been up to all these years?

**A** sudden beeping interrupted his sleep. Quickly, he glanced around his sparse quarters to locate the source.

The noise was coming from the small personal computer kept hidden away in a drawer, which could only mean it was about one thing.

Well, two things—two people, rather.

The transmission, though on schedule, was rather upsetting.

**Targets off-world in _Sphyrna_ -class corvette with civilian male human. Tracking unavailable.**

Kylo Ren threw the device across the room, watching as it slammed into the wall and clattered across the floor.

_Jana._

Nearly five years of diligent work had just been destroyed, undoubtedly by one of Leia’s “inklings.”

When was she going to stop getting in his way?

…

As a child, Ben’s parents had gotten him a pet—he couldn't even remember what it had been. They ended up giving it to another family because whatever was left after his parents, all of Ben’s love was spent on the girl next door; he had nothing more to give.

At the time, it would’ve been easy to dismiss his feelings as childish (he might’ve been seven when he first announced that he was in love)—even as he carried them into adulthood; but Ben’s emotions had always ran deep and plentiful.

He had been young when Leia had once offhandedly remarked that he could experience the entire spectrum of feeling within the tiniest fraction of time. Without stopping to reflect—as he was wont to do—he saw it scared her.

That terrified him.

It was no secret that he often felt overlooked, but inside he felt frightened, confused, overwhelmed, and uncertain.

All. The. Time.

Nobody would listen to him.

Jana, though…she knew _him_. She was always there for him. Without fail.

He’d never felt that kind unconditional love in his entire life. When he realized that, all he wanted was for her to know that what she’d given him was truly special; it meant something on the deepest level. Nothing made him happier than reciprocating her actions and affections.

Regardless, as they grew older, Ben began to feel a bit burdensome—just like he felt to his parents. A nagging doubt plagued him. The same old cycle.

Jana’s university studies kept her busy; therefore, they were together less and less. He knew he needed to become someone who didn’t need as much from her. She had her own life, as intertwined with as it was. 

…

The months leading up to the destruction of the Jedi Temple were hazy, fueled by conflict, doubt, and suspicion. However, the week before Ben had never felt more clear-headed.

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it; one moment torment wracked his brain, the next a spark of hope changed its course.

Despite what his mother thought was best (and what Han went along with), he was denouncing the Jedi Order; training was over. Choosing between the Force and the woman he loved—like his grandfather was made to do—was absurd. It had been Anakin’s ruin, and Ben refused to be set on the same track. There were better ways, and he was going to find them. They would get away from his family’s legacy and start anew.

He’d mentioned it to Jana more than once, but she’d been busy preparing for exams and finishing up some last minute teaching requirements. On top of that, she’d been ill for the past several weeks. He hadn’t wanted to overwhelm her.

…

The morning of, he’d spoken with Jana over the comm. He could sense her unease, despite the brevity he felt.

This was not about all of the work she’d been doing, though; it was something else though.

“Jana.” His brow furrowed. “What is it?”

She’d smiled tearfully, regardless of Ben's conviction that the only oath he was ever going to take would be to her.

Something was wrong.

Could he blame her, though, if she had reservations? He’d flip-flopped so frequently, he knew she couldn’t expend all her energy on each and every whim.

But this wasn’t a whim. He had to find a way to convey that.

“Jana?” His voice faltered.

Ben focused for a moment or two, concentrating all his energy on their bond.

Her reaction was slow; she had probably thought he was waiting for her to speak.

“Ben?” Jana snapped out of her malaise. “Ben, don’t!”

It was too late. He had felt it.

The lightest, purest, glowing sensation in his chest.

“Jana,” he asked breathlessly.

She looked away from him, sighing.

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I didn’t want to add to everything you had going on….”

“Jana, are we…?

Her auburn head bobbed up and down as a few more tears slipped out of her eyes.

“No, no—” He wanted her to stop crying. She needed to know that he felt lighter than air. “Jana, it’s—”

She paused, holding her breath.

“It’s wonderful,” he exhaled exuberantly. “I can’t believe—it’s perfect.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

…

At night, though, as Ben slept soundly, something crept in to test his resolve. He began tossing and turning, uncertainty once again blossoming. The feelings returned: frustration, confusion, sadness, and anger.

He suddenly awoke with a start, opening his eyes to see Uncle Luke standing over him, lightsaber in hand.

Nothing was making sense.

When daybreak came, Ben woke up in a field clouded by debris and smoke—just like his mind.

_What happened?_

The Jedi Temple was gone, and he was alone. He looked around.

_Jana._

He had to get to Jana; that was all he knew.

...

By the time he arrived, he remembered, in shock and fear, what he’d done.

Jana would listen to him talk it out and find some rationale—some explanation—and help him figure out what to do. She would sit calmly, just as she always had, rather than flying off the handle like his mother.

The apartment, however, was empty.

Maybe it was bad timing.

He could wait until she returned; there was no reason to believe she had turned her back on him. After all, they were a family now.

...

Hours later, he couldn’t be sure, he awoke to silence. He’d worried himself to sleep on the front door step.

His spine stiffened as he looked around, his heart starting to beat frantically.

Jana was still gone.

_Fear._

_Doubt._

_Anger._

She must’ve known what had happened and she fled. His mind raced; he felt faint. She was afraid—no— _disgusted_ with his actions. He'd driven her away, just as he had with everyone else.

She could take everything he’d thrown at her, but their child was a different story.

 _Well_ , he supposed bitterly, _everyone has their breaking point_.

The immediate, overwhelming feeling of her betrayal burned and his anger, fueled by utter heartbreak, flared.

Jana was life—he’d always breathed her in like she was oxygen. Without her, Ben would die.

So he did, figuratively speaking.

But he could only kill so much of the past.

…

Nearly a year of training passed after his rebirth as Kylo Ren.

Thoughts of Jana were reserved for when he needed any additional motivation. He channeled everything into fury.

Then one day, something spectacular happened.

He was in Snoke’s thrown room, standing beside Hux and receiving instruction when it hit; he nearly doubled over. It was like his last conversation with Jana, only a billion times stronger.

The Supreme Leader paused curiously for a moment, scolding Kylo for becoming distracted. Kylo took a deep breath, startled. In that moment, he instinctually knew to shut Snoke out of his mind. His master wasn’t naïve; he would probe. He would demand to know this new perceived weakness in his apprentice

But Kylo would die before Snoke discovered anything.

…

From the moment Kylo felt her presence in the universe, he’d troubled over the little girl. He hadn’t quite expected the feeling to be so overwhelmingly powerful.

His parents, Luke, Jana—they had hurt him. But this baby was different.

She would forever be a potential weapon against him, for any enemy he'd ever made and would make. She (and Jana by default) would continue to suffer indirectly by his hand as long as they lived and breathed. And, somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he had to protect her from people who would abuse her gifts.

The thought of killing them both flitted through his mind (it was the simplest option), but filled him with unbearable pain. There were many things Kylo could live with, and that was not one of them. But, he could kill whatever or whoever necessary to ensure their safety

_Jana._

Alone at night, he combed through every errant transmission picked up, desperate to find some trace. It wasn’t until eight or so months ago when he’d gotten word that Han Solo had been visiting the planet somewhat frequently over the years that Akiva even peaked his interest. 

At first, he thought nothing of it. The old man was a smuggler. He went everywhere. 

_But..._ he thought. _There's something different about this._

When he confirmed their location on Akiva, all of his old doubts began to resurface. Jana wouldn’t have gone to Akiva on her own volition; she enjoyed the excitement and activity of the Core Worlds too much.

Had this been Leia’s doing?

Leia would have suspected that the child would have the abilities passed down from her great grandfather; she’d want her to be trained—maybe even sent away to Luke. Kylo often wondered if that was part of his mother’s motivation behind her desperate search for his uncle (whom he clearly hadn't murdered). She’d kept the two hidden away, only to use them as pawns when the Resistance needed leverage.

Not wanting it to be true, his thoughts returned to Jana.

She would’ve wanted their daughter to grow up as they had (minus a few things); they’d danced around the subject before. Jana would’ve kicked and screamed.

Unless...unless she _knew_ he would think that, which was what made the Outer Rim the perfect place for her to hide.

He couldn’t be sure, and, truthfully, he’d probably never find out.

It didn’t matter.

The recent political upheaval on Akiva, if that’s what it could be called, was intentional.

Kylo had pressed for First Order movement as soon as he could. The citizens would be easy to sway and presence there would give him an excuse to publicly redirect some of his focus without divulging anything personal—everyone won.

And now he’d have to retrieve (or destroy) that blasted “bioscience” droid he’d planted and start all over again.

Things would be more difficult this time; more eyes were on him the more prominent the First Order became.

He’d find a way though—he had to.

He had to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Interest has been renewed. 
> 
> I'd always intended Kylo Ren to mirror Anakin in ways the sequel trilogy didn't articulate, but I never thought that I would end up "copying" the plot to Revenge of the Sith. I literally finished this chapter in a rush of exhilaration, reread it, and then laughed at myself for being so dense. 
> 
> Regardless. 
> 
> It's going to get fun now. 
> 
> BTW, I've been rewatching the films over and over this week (got a little anxious after my COVID test) and it has dawned on me that the sequel trilogy really is just all over the fucking place. Like, each movie is good on it's own (to me) because most of the plot lines introduced (especially Ben Solo's history, but not especially Poe's new spice runner history [smh]) are really fantastic. The problem is incredibly poor execution. Wow. I've always been more of a "hey, it's more Star Wars, I will make it work" kind of gal, but it's glaringly obvious the continuity of things is questionable. 
> 
> Ok, rant complete. 
> 
> Thanks for [re]reading.


End file.
